Practical Jokes
by snackattack
Summary: Greg and another team member pull pranks on each other....Let's face it, the summary sucks but read it anyway, pleeeezzzee!


Summary: Greg and another member of the team pull pranks on each other. (Let's face it…the summary sucks but please read it anyway)

Disclaimer: In my dreams maybe but in reality CBS has all rights and ownership to the characters in this. All except for Azrya Garcia…who I have full ownership of.

A/N: It took me awhile to convince myself to write this cause I'm not one to really share my stories and whatnot. Anyway, all reviews are welcome. I really just wanna know what you guys think of it. Enjoy!

Practical Jokes

"Hey Greg!" Azrya chirped happily as she entered the break room smiling at the other two women at the table. She had been a new addition to the nightshift since the shift split had finally taken its toll. As much as Grissom had wanted his team back, Ecklie had denied him of his request. As a result, he had to hire on another person. After extensive searching, and with occasional input from his team, Grissom had decided on the young and seemingly vibrant Azrya Garcia.

Sara had immediately seen Azrya as a threat. Afraid that the young woman was barging in on her family and more so, that she would steal the only man she ever had feelings for, Sara held nothing but frigid behavior towards her. Since then, Sara had come to realize how wrong she had been.

Now as she sat across from Greg, she watched him smile at Azrya momentarily disregarding the magazine he had been staring at intently. Greg had held that smile for her once upon a time. Though Sara and he were still very good friends, she found herself missing that certain smile. Moreover, she was glad that he'd found someone to return the subtle gestures.

Lately, Azrya and Greg had been pulling pranks on each other, which occasionally dragged their fellow team members into the crossfire. Grissom made sure they knew he disapproved of their playfulness off the clock and even more so on the clock. His quiet, but strong and constant, warnings did hardly anything to decrease the practical jokes.

Azrya stopped just behind Greg, eyeing him closely as she silently motioned for Sara and Sofia to retreat somewhere to safety. The two women noticed her restricted hand gestures and both nonchalantly rose out of their seats and left the break room.

"See ya later, Greg," Sara called out with a small wave. Greg returned the wave with a friendly smile before returning his gaze back to the magazine that sat in front of him.

Azrya felt a sudden wave of confidence at the success of her plan so far.

Walking over to the fridge she grabbed two pops and strategically placed one in front of Greg. He backed up slightly, eyeing the can cautiously. She knew what he was thinking and he had every right to be thinking it. She did have something up her sleeve but it was merely payback for the stunt he had pulled earlier in the week. Azrya spent a few days toiling to come up with the perfect scheme and she was absolutely sure that this was it.

"Come on, Greg….It's a peace offering." She said as she popped the top of her can, sincerity dripping from her voice. She looked at him, a believable pleading in her eyes.

_She's up to something._

"Why do I not believe you?" Greg asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Azrya frowned and snagged the pop from its place in front of him. "Fine. I didn't want you to have it anyway." She stated as she put the pop back in the fridge and proceeded to walk out.

Noticing Sara and Sofia at a safe distance away from the temporary war zone, Azrya walked over to them.

"Didn't work?" Sofia asked, a smirk playing at one corner of her mouth.

"Oh no…just wait." Azrya said, slyly as she glanced back at the break room.

The three of them stood there making idle conversation when Grissom suddenly walked up to them. "Aren't you guys going home? Shift's over."

"We're…" Sofia began, dragging the word out hoping that one of the others would interrupt. She didn't know what to say that Grissom would find believable.

"…discussing something." Sara was her saving grace. She smiled softly at Grissom. Noticing the oddities of the three of them just standing there barely saying a word, he was about to ask what was up when they heard a top being popped and a sudden vehement fizzing. Greg's yelp was soon to be heard and Grissom let out a quiet sigh. They were at it again.

"Azrya!" Greg's voice bellowed from the break room.

When he came into view of the four of them, feminine laughter suddenly filled the halls. Greg's hair shot in array of different angles from the violent stream of pop that hit his head. Streams of the sugary beverage slid down his face, dripping on his clothes. The front of his once white t-shirt now adorned a giant caramel colored spot from the steady flow of coke he had failed miserably to block with his hands.

Glancing at the four of them before his gaze set heatedly on Azrya, Greg's eyes narrowed to slits as he stammered, "what…how….I…."

"You so totally got what was coming to you….You stuck _peanut butter_ in my sneakers! My best sneakers to be exact!" Azrya stated strongly as she fought to keep a stern look on her face. "It took me four hours to clean those suckers!"

Sara and Sofia both struggled to hold their laughter at bay as a few giggles escaped. Grissom monitored the two, suppressing his own laughter rather successfully as he stood grim-faced. Though he appeared to be the strict supervisor, as long as their jokes didn't interfere with their work or evidence, he really didn't care what the two did. Grissom actually enjoyed the lightheartedness of it all.

"You _owe_ me a new white t-shirt!" He cried, struggling to come up with a good defense.

"You owe me a new pair of shoes!" She shot back at him.

"Stop laughing guys and don't think I don't see that hidden grin, Grissom." Greg said, pointing vigorously at the three beside Azrya. His face held the crystal clear look of annoyance at the fact that he couldn't come up with a better defense against the woman.

"Well, Greg…" Grissom began, fighting the smile that finally played at the corners of his mouth, "..it seems…that you have met your match."

The End

----

Wellll…what did you guys think? Lemme know!


End file.
